vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas of Tyrana
Thomas of Tyrana (468 BP - 405 BP) of House Volantia was the second son of King Harold I of Angliya and brother of Catherin of Anglyodascunya. After the death of William I of Anglyodascunya he became the guardian of his nephew, the young King, Edmund I of Anglyodascunya and regent of the Kingdom and later for his younger brother, Arthur I of Anglyodascunya. During his service to the Anglyodascunyan crown, Thomas served four King’s. Thomas died in combat leading the Anglyodascunyan forces during the Battle of Elfrid, the same battle that saw the death of two of his son's. After Thomas' death he was buried at the Cathedral of Lagod. Biography Thomas was brought up at the court of The Palace of Lagod. He was described as "a person comely of stature, high of courage and conformity of disposition to the Anglyodascunyan crown." Thomas was a close friend to his brother in law William I of Anglyodascunya and held a succession of offices in the royal household, becoming Master of the Horse in 448 BP and received many valuable grants of land. In 444 BP he was granted the lands of Tyrana and styled Duke of Tyrana. In 451 BP Thomas entered into a marriage contract with Louise of Drakon, with whom he would have a son and daughter by, Roger and Elizabeth of Tyrana. Thomas had numerous bastard children with various mistresses, three of which he legitimised, Edward, John and Charles. Whilst none of his bastard sons would ever be able to hold respected high offices, due to the stigma towards illegitimate children, they all went on to serve distinguished military careers. The exception to this was John Volantia, who was later crowned Prince of Bowestra by William II of Anglyodascunya in gratitude of his service. Longerathian Wars Upon the death of William I of Anglyodascunya in 432 BP, his 5 year old son, Prince Edmund, was crowned King. The widow, Catherin of Anglyodascunya elected Thomas to act as regent for the young King and Thomas faced the tough task of avoiding war with Estontetso, who were eyeing the southern lands. In 427 BP, Thomas raised an army and marched south to quell a revolt in Achenar, but whilst fighting in southern Longerath, the Estontetson's launched an invasion into South Divana, markingthe beginning of the Longerathian Wars. Thomas hurried back to Saint Hughes, leaving Hugh de Rivers to command the forces in Achenar. Once back in Saint Hughes, Thomas began preparing for the defence of Anglyodascunya, dispatching riders to summon his Duke's to raise the banners. Thomas led an army of 18,000 men to Achenar where he planned to break the siege of Drakan, however, upon hearing the news that a second Estontetson army had arrived arrived in Ancalda and the news that Peter I of Bowestra, had betrayed him and taken the city of Ytzigard, he was forced to cancel his plans to meet the far stronger Estontetson army and spread his army across a number of castles to await further troops to arrive. With castles across Dascunya under siege, Thomas led an 12,000 strong army into southern Estontetso and laid siege to the city of Qallaste in 423 BP. A two week siege of Qallaste ensued, before Thomas gave up and began laying waste to the surrounding lands. While Thomas had been besieging Qallaste, Emperor Natestus had time to move an army to the area. Whilst Thomas' army laid waste to a twenty-mile-wide strip of Estontetsan countryside, plundering and burning hundreds of villages, Natestus' army shadowed Thomas' army. On 14 October, Thomas advanced toward the Estontetsan army and battle appeared imminent. Thomas moved away again plundering more territory. The Estontetsan continued to shadow Thomas. Ultimately battle lines were drawn in the plainest of Alvario. With both sides facing each other a battle was expected to take place on 23 October, but nothing happened. At nightfall Thomas marched his troops out of Estontetso having successfully bought some time for the northern castle's of Dascunya. Second South Divana Campaign In 422 BP Natestus launched a new campaign in South Divana, in which he was successful in taking a number of prominent castles. Thomas decided that with the invading Estontetsan armies split across South Divana, he would march his army to meet them in battle. With Edmund I of Anglyodascunya now 15 years old, the young King joined Thomas in the march north. On 15 August 422, Thomas' army, numbering around 16,000 fought an Estontetsan/Bowestran army, led by Peter I of Bowestra, numbering around 9,000 at the Battle of Lalloigne. Peter's heavily outnumbered army were comprehensively beaten and a large number of Bowestran nobility captured, however Peter managed to escape. Thomas then retook the castles of Gamberden and Clyden, which had been taken by Peter. Upon hearing of the Estontetsan defeat, Natestus gathered his main army and marched to meet Thomas. The two armies met on 4 October 422 at the Battle of Hollyfield. Whilst Natestus' army was slightly larger he had lost a large number of men to sickness and the ensuing battle saw the Anglyodascunyan archers play a pivotal role in the victory. Natestus left the battlefield and began to prepare a new army to face the Anglyodascunyan's. On 8 July 421 Natestus returned with an army numbering close to 20,000 and met with Thomas and Edmund's army of about 14,000 at the Battle of Pion in South Divana. Natestus positioned his forces for battle, and Thomas' army made a series of piecemeal attacks against the Estontetsan longbowmen, and all of the attacks were dispersed with heavy losses until the Anglyodascunyan's were forced to retreat. Pion was a crushing defeat for Thomas, but even worse was the death of Edmund I of Anglyodascunya who was struck down in a heavy cavalry charge led by his uncle, Peter I of Bowestra. The impact of the death of the young King, Edmund I of Anglyodascunya was far reaching and put a temporary stop to the war. Natestus had won a grand victory at Pion but the campaign had taken a huge toll in the cost of men. Estontetso had gained Ançalda and South Divana, but even more importantly, had killed the King of Anglyodascunya. Thomas returned to Saint Hughes with the body of Edmund where the funeral took place. Three names were put forward to become the next Anglyodascunyan King. Many of the barons supported Thomas of Tyrana, whilst some pointed out that the traitor, Peter I of Bowestra had a strong claim, however both Thomas and his sister, Catherin of Anglyodascunya backed the claim of Edmund's younger brother, the 15 year old Arthur I of Anglyodascunya, who was crowned King of Anglyodascunya, three days after the funeral. Thomas remained beside Arthur as his senior adviser and the head of the Anglyodascunyan army. Terrablanca Campaign (416-409) Peter I of Bowestra spent a number of years trying to gain support from Natestus III to launch a new campaign into Dascunya. Peter held Bowestra and Ançalda, but desired the Anglyodascunyan crown. Natestus however had to deal with a number of internal issues before being able to supply enough troops for the campaign. By 416 BP, King Arthur, now 20 years old, placed himself in charge of the Anglyodascunyan army, relieving Thomas of his duties. The two were said to have disagreed on a lot of things and by this time there relationship had deteriorated to an all time low. The campaign of Terrablanca was finally launched in 416 led by Peter, whilst Natestus dealt with a rebellion in the north of Estontetso. Peter led his army on a trail of destruction, destroying entire towns and villages. Thousands of villagers fled the region and those that failed to flee were raped or murdered. The siege of Castle Hawadan began in December 416, but was broken by a relief force led by Thomas' son, Roger of Tyrana and his half brother Edward Volantia. Peter retreated to Ançalda to resupply his army and returned to Terrablanca in 414. Peter met the Anglyodascunyan army led by Arthur I of Anglyodascunya at the Battle of Targaya. Arthur had chosen to lead his army personally and against the advice of his commanders, left Thomas of Tyrana in Saint Hughes. Arthur was an inexperienced tactician and the Battle of Targaya saw his army routed and Peter's army pursued the remnants of the Arthur's Anglyodascunyan army to Castle Hawadan, where a new siege began. The walls of Hawadan were heavily bombarded for a week and the castle was eventually breached before Thomas of Tyrana could arrive with a relief army. King Arthur, along with the defenders of Hawadan were tortured and executed and there bodies left in the rubble of Castle Hawadan. Thomas was once again elected Regent of Anglyodascunya for the 6 year old William II of Anglyodascunya and chose to return to Saint Hughes instead of facing Peter's army in battle, hoping Peter would pursue him into the heavily defended Templarianna region. Peter did not take the bait and instead chose to secure his position in Terrablanca, repairing the damaged castles that he had taken. Apart from a number of small incursions, it wasn't for another 5 years that Thomas led a major push in a bid to retake Terrablanca. On 19 June 409, Thomas met Peter once more at the Battle of Osterly Bridge. The battle itself was a bloody slaughter in which both sides lost large numbers and it was a hollow victory for Thomas, who was forced to return to Saint Hughes having insufficient numbers to continue his campaign. Bowestra Campaign(411-405) Thomas spent the years after the unsuccessful Terrablanca campaign preparing his army to launch a new campaign in northern Dascunya, but in 412 news spread that a number of Bowestran barons had begun a rebellion in Bowestra against the traitor, Peter I of Bowestra. Thomas immediately began preparing his army for a campaign in Bowestra in hope to deprive Peter of his lands. Thomas, in command of a large army landed in Bowestra on 10 May 411, along with support from Phenixia, who had now agreed to enter the war. The Bowestra campaign was to become the bloodiest and most brutal part of the Natestian War. Peter chose to bolster the defences of Outreaumer, whilst Thomas joined with the rebel barons in southern Bowestra where they had laid siege to the important city of Anjou. Anjou fell in early 410 BP and Thomas split his armies across a number of southern cities, laying siege to a number of castles. Peter, outnumbered and with a rag tag army of old men and young boys remained at Outreaumer, awaiting the arrival of Natestus. By 408 BP, Natestus had still not arrived and the lands and cities around Outreaumer were in Thomas' hands. Thomas began the siege of Outreaumer in late summer of 408. Natestus finally arrived in the spring of 407 with a large army numbering close to 25,000. Thomas' army numbered just under 20,000 whilst Peter had a small army of around 4,000 at Outreaumer. The Battle of Outreaumer proved hugely costly for both sides in which neither Thomas or Natestus could claim victory. Both sides lost over half there force and Thomas was forced to call off the siege and retreat to Hamilton. Over the coming year neither Thomas or Natestus wanted to commit to another costly pitched battle and only small attacks took place. Natestus remained in Outreaumer whilst Thomas held Hamilton with both awaiting reinforcements. During 406 the main battles were naval battles in the Dark Sea. The Battle of Elfrid In March 405, Natestus having received reinforcements departed Outreaumer and marched on the castle town of Elfrid. The baron, Henry Duboigne, seeing such a large army surrendered the castle to Natestus without a fight. A month later, Thomas arrived at Elfrid with his army which had been reinforced by 8,000 Anglyodascunyan men and a further 14,000 Phenixians, totalling his army at around 28,000, outnumbering Natestus' army of 21,000. Thomas camped his army 5 miles from Elfrid, choosing to hold the higher ground and await the arrival of Natestus. Natestus awaited the arrival of Peter from Outreaumer who arrived 4 days later with 5,000 men and on 26 April 405, the Estontetsan army marched out of Elfrid castle to confront Thomas. The ensuing battle saw huge losses suffered from both sides with large numbers of longbowmen filling the ranks of both armies. However the turning point came when Peter, believing he had sufficient numbers to take the Anglyodascunyan right flank charged. Thomas's son Sir Edward Volantia was in command of the right flank observing the charge pulled his men back behind the stakes of his archers. Peter believing that Edward's men were retreating continued his charged before being flanked and his men cut down. The manoeuvre cost the life of both Peter and Edward. With Natestus' army now exposed on the left, his right flank, consisting of Lendosan mercenaries deserted him and his centre left completely exposed. Seeing the defeat unfolding Natestus retreated to Elfrid with around 12,000 of his men. Thomas now had Natestus in a corner and laid siege to Elfrid. Not wanting to lose the opportunity of capturing or killing Natestus he ordered an all out assault on the castle on 1 May 405. The death toll was huge but after six hours the Anglyodascunyan's had breached the castle walls. The fighting continued within the castle and during this both Thomas and his son Charles Volantia were cut down and died in battle. Natestus' men suffered huge losses and by nightfall retreated to the castle keep with around only 2,000 men remaining. Another of Thomas' sons, John Volantia now led the Anglyodascunyan army in place of his father and breached the keep by morning. What was left of the Estontetsan defenders were the elite bodyguard of Natestus who fought valiantly to the death. It is written that Natestus died a brave death with sword in hand, refusing to be captured alive. Aftermath of Elfrid With such huge losses suffered on both sides and more importantly the losses of nobility, the effects from the battle of Elfrid were far reaching. The death of Natestus meant the loss of a strong formidable leader and further to that, the loss of Peter and Bowestra removed the Estontetsan claim to the Anglyodascunyan throne. Natestus son Augustus III was proclaimed Emperor of Estontetso and the closest relative to Peter still alive and willing to side with Estontetso was a bastard born son, Geoffrey of Estallia. His claim was so remote and impossible it was more of a token gesture for the new emperor. The death of Thomas of Tyrana was a huge loss to William II of Anglyodascunya, who at 15, was still too young and green to command the respect of the Kingdom. William rewarded John Volantia with vast lands in Bowestra and made him Prince of Bowestra. John would later become one of William's closest confidants along with Owyn of Correana and Hugh de Rivers. Funeral Thomas' body was returned to Angliya where he was buried in the Cathedral of Lagod. Thousands of mourners attended the funeral of the man that had led the Anglyodascunyan Kingdom for over 25 years. Marriage and issue By Louise of Drakon *Sir Roger of Tyrana (born 448 BP - executed 410 BP); he married Margaret, a daughter of John de Rydane, Baron of Oskalilly. *Lady Elizabeth of Tyrana (born 443 BP - died 381 BP); married Henry Mortaon, Baron of Arandelle. By unknown mothers: Sir Edward Volantia (b. 434 - d. 405) died at the Battle of Elfrid Sir John Volantia of Bowestra (b. 433 - d. 379) Sir Charles Volantia (b. 430 - d. 405) died at the Battle of Elfrid Category:Anglyodascunya